<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Tree by fezwearingjellybananas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355870">Broken Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas'>fezwearingjellybananas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hartmon Halloween [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Or maybe alternative timeline who knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry had dragged Hartley out to the woods on some kind of Bigfoot investigation, but at least this new superhero is incredibly attractive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hartmon Halloween [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hartmon Halloween</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Hartmon Halloween Day 4: Magic/<b>Otherwordly</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remind me why I had to come on the Bigfoot hunting mission again,” Hartley said.</p><p>“First of all, we’re not looking for Bigfoot,” Barry said. “Second, you’re the soundwave expert and people have talked about a high pitched noise. Third, you didn’t have to come, you chose to be here.”</p><p>“So, where was the Bigfoot spotted?”</p><p>Barry ignored him and kept walking. At least he was going at speeds Hartley could keep up with.</p><p>A tree had been snapped in half. Literally snapped. And Barry was crouching on the floor, looking at the dirt.</p><p>“No clear footprints,” he said. “I wasn’t expecting any. What do you think about that?”</p><p>“We haven’t had any storms lately. Not even Mark storms.”</p><p>“It wasn’t the wind, something hit it,” Barry said.</p><p>“All the way up there?” Hartley asked.</p><p>“I’m assuming whatever did it wasn’t on ground level. At least not initially. The campers said they heard a high-pitch wailing, almost like those mosquitoes they put in shop entrances sometimes to stop kids loitering.”</p><p>“I hate those,” Hartley said. “You think a sound wave from something flying did this?”</p><p>“What, like in X-Men?” a new voice asked. Two more people trudged into the clearing, one in a long brown trench coat, one wearing a costume with a black jacket, a red mask, and long hair pulled into a bun. Barry elbowed Hartley. “Hey, are banshees real? The folklore kind, not the X-Men kind.”</p><p>“Yes,” Trench coat said. “Fancy seeing you here, Flash.”</p><p>“John,” Barry said. “This is Pied Piper. Piper, this is John Constantine, that warlock I told you about.”</p><p>“When?” Hartley asked.</p><p>“Multiple times,” Barry said. “You’re Vibe, right?”</p><p>“You’ve heard of me?”</p><p>“A friend of a friend works for A.R.G.U.S. and made sure I knew when Amanda Waller specifically recruited someone with powers to cut a speedster off from the Speed Force.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Vibe said. “That didn’t exactly work out.”</p><p>“Vixen speaks highly of you though from the times you’ve worked together in Detroit, and I trust her a lot more. How do you know Constantine?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s a funny story, his physic friend though I might be the same, I had to break it to them I have meta powers not magic but I know enough about visions I was able to help with a few things and because of my powers I’m very good at seeing things as they really are so any disguised creature, I can see right through that.”</p><p>“Magic,” Hartley said. “First Bigfoot-”</p><p>“We’re not looking for Bigfoot,” Barry said.</p><p>“Now you want me to believe in magic,” Hartley ignored Barry.</p><p>“I have told you about John and magic before.”</p><p>“Is he that guy you met on a different Bigfoot hunt?”</p><p>“For the last time- Yes, he’s that one.”</p><p>“Yeah, I see it,” Hartley said. “If I was young and he wasn’t standing next to the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” He winked at a flustered Vibe.</p><p>“Wait,” Vibe said. “Did you sleep with the Flash? John.”</p><p>"He wasn't the Flash then," John said. </p><p>“This was a decade ago," Barry said. "I was in my early twenties, not married, and he had this whole punk rock thing going on and told me he knew magic and we had a very adrenaline filled day after the ghost of my biological great-grandfather tried to murder me, can we please focus on the whatever that caused that. John, you’re here, you think a magical creature did it.”</p><p>“And you were thinking something else,” John said.</p><p>“So,” Hartley said. “Did the ghost show up before or after-”</p><p>“If you say Bigfoot once more, I’m going to throw you over to Earth-2 and make you Jay's problem instead. I think I preferred it when you were trying to kill me.”</p><p>“When have I ever tried to kill you?”</p><p>“You’ve dropped three buildings on me, almost shook my organs apart, and you shot me.”</p><p>“I thought you were faster than a speeding bullet.”</p><p>“At point blank range after you’ve hypnotised me to steal for you.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re a supervillain?” Vibe asked.</p><p>“Reformed Rogue,” Hartley said. “I’m a vigilante now. But he knows what he did.”</p><p>“It was an accident and I have apologised several times,” Barry said. “I thought they were Wally’s. I have advice, if one of your ex-villains moves in with your brother-in-law, do not bring your grandchildren from the future and a sample of Trickster Junior’s latest batch of super acid there to analyse it.”</p><p>“What?” Vibe asked.</p><p>“Anyway,” Barry said. “This thing. I thought it was Black Siren, but she can’t fly. You said banshees.”</p><p>“Also can’t fly,” John said. “And not what a banshee does. They sing or cry when there’s been or is about to be death.”</p><p>“It’s what my Banshee does.” Supergirl landed next to Barry. “Hi!”</p><p>“Cool,” Vibe said. “I’m Vibe. That’s John.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Supergirl said. “I don’t think this was Siobhan. I’ve heard a lot of people seeing weird bugs and hearing weird noises and I came to see if it was aliens.”</p><p>“Let me try something,” Vibe said. He rested his hand against the tree. “Oh, that’s not good.”</p><p>“What did you see?” John asked.</p><p>“A parademon,” Vibe said. “It’s bad news.”</p><p>“Really bad news,” Supergirl said. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Positive. My powers tune me in with the vibrations of the multiverse, I can see through time and between dimensions. I did fight a parademon once but it was only the one and I saw a lot.”</p><p>“Sounds like you should call your Justice League friends, Flash,” Hartley said. Barry sighed.</p><p>“I suppose it was optimistic to assume we could get through one year without a disaster. Do you four want to come?”</p><p>“Really?” Vibe asked.</p><p>“Yeah, if Vixen and John trust you, that’s good enough for me, and I have been telling Batman for months seven people does not count as a league.”</p><p>“I work better alone,” John said.</p><p>“You do not, you’re coming, it’s the Justice League,” Vibe said. “Hey, can I invite some other friends too?”</p><p>“How bad are parademons?” Barry asked.</p><p>“End of the world bad.”</p><p>“If one of your friends is Vixen, absolutely. And she’ll bring the Birds of Prey which means Canary will bring Green Arrow, do not leave him unsupervised with Piper. There’s a zeta at S.T.A.R. Labs we can use to get up to the Watchtower. I can’t carry everyone.”</p><p>“I can open portals,” Vibe said.</p><p>“Race you there.”</p><p>“You’re on,” Supergirl said.</p><p>“Piper?”</p><p>“Oh, I think I know exactly who I want to pick in this buddy system.”</p><p>“See you there, then.” Barry and Supergirl vanished and Vibe opened a breach. He offered his hand to Hartley and shoved John through.</p><p>They jumped into the zeta room right as Barry and Kara skidded in. Barry had stopped off to pick Wally and Jesse up somehow.</p><p>“That’s cool,” he said.</p><p>“How fast are you?” Vibe asked.</p><p>“Fast,” Barry said. “You know Mach Speed is how much faster than sound you are? We use Romers as how much faster than light.”</p><p>“How can you see if you’re running faster than light?”</p><p>“I don’t know, the Speed Force probably.”</p><p>“You cannot use that every time,” Hartley said.</p><p>“Pretty sure it’s the answer though.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Wally said. “End of the world. There go my dinner plans.”</p><p>“They can wait,” Supergirl said. “One zeta to space, coming right up.” She switched it on. Barry, Wally, and Jesse were through first. Supergirl carried John.</p><p>“I wanted to be an astronaut when I was younger,” Hartley said. “This was not how I thought I’d end up in space.”</p><p>“No,” Vibe said. “Do you want to get coffee after all this?”</p><p>“After?”</p><p>“I can see the future, remember? We’ll be able to get some coffee.”</p><p>“Hartley Rathaway.” Hartley offered his hand.</p><p>“Cisco.” Vibe shook it.</p><p>“You better be right about us not all dying.”</p><p>“I am. Ready?”</p><p>“No, but let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>